User blog:HumbleMorgana/Favorite Character Crap or Whatever
Yo What Up So I know I don't do things on this wiki often, but I heard it was cool and My friend Universe the Pancake man brought this to my attention, so I decided to make this a thing K, First I need to lay down some ground rule crap Imma put in 25 Character's first, and if this works out well I'll put 25 more, then 25, then it stops at 100 (Assuming this goes well) Terminal Montage is not here, In 2 of my favorite character grid things I put in Terminal Montage cause I like his content, he is not here As long as the Character said it in any way, it counts, so thing's like Parodies, Blooper Reels, Henta- FAN PROJECT'S, are allowed If I say Name Drop, then It means that there is something In the quote that will give away who it is, why not use a different quote, cause this one is cool These Characters are in 1 of the 3 category's, F*cking Obvious, Somewhat Vague, When the Hell did they say that, Ok, Ok Say there Name and Number and You done Did it Universe Don't cheat, you have my card, and you can use that, DON'T Ok, On to the Thing Edit: Alright I'm adding more Edit 2: More Shit 1.) "If you ever feel cursed, Lie back, and put a damp towel over your head" I I I I I I 2.) "Poyo!" (Ok this one is Fucking Obvious) I I I I I I 3.) "To hell with your opinion. I'll take my own path no matter what anyone else says!" I I I I I I 4.) "Victory is My Destiny" I I I I I 5.) "Now the (Name Drop) is Mine, I will use this to destroy all world's, and create perfect new ones, so shall we get started, I now have all I need, TO BECOME THE KING OF ALL WORLD'S" I I I I 6.) "I am thou, thou art I... Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show me the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!" 7.) "Even if you feel that only darkness lies ahead... As long as you hold hands together... See it through as one... ...the world will never end! The world exists within all of you...!" 8.) "It converts the energy from Mega Evolution into an intimidating aura. Fainthearted people expire from shock at the sight of it." I I I I 9.) "How many times must you Mortal's Make light of death before you are Satisfied" I I I I I 10.) "Our world is one of balance... Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so too is their benevolence to banish evil." I I I I I I 11.) I I I I 12.) "So You've come to stop my little ceremony. Well your too late, With a mere three more chimes of the bell will bring the ceremony to its end, and with the third toll of the bell, I will become like a God" 13.) "I don't think I'm a Hero of Justice or Anything, But those who'd Hurt My friends, I WON'T FORGIVE" I I I I I 14.) "I nEvEr LeArNeD hOw To ReAd" I I I I I 15.) "No... Hm..., How curious, You must have misunderstood, S̘̯͑͐in̤̲͖̜̞͑̈́͆͌̄c̨̰̰͈̆̕͠͡é͙̱̓ ̢̮͈͎̌̃͘͞ŵ̧͎̪͙̈́̀̎h̡͍̏̚e̡͓̫͊̄̃̚͜n̤̗̮͉̿̉͛̄ ̰̗̰̒͛̌ẃ̮͚̺̊͆ę̛̗͍̌̓re̝̔̉͜ ̢̨͉̠̑̃̀͘͘͜y͍͍͔͕̅̉͌͠o̦͌u͕͠ ̢̘͗̕t̡̪̤̜͇̀̊̈́̽̃h̹̒é̢̝̤̽̌ ̦̝̟̎̉͛o̗͍̥̜̤̍̃́̓͘ń͔͍̼̱̾̽͢͡͝e̡̺͇͎̋̒́̂͡ͅ i͕̼͌̇ṉ͖͗̃ ̧̫̘͐̐̀ć̖̣͍̮̲͐̐̈̚ǫ͓̬̝̾̒̓̓nt̡̬͕̲̀͛̒͘r̢̮̈͌ò͔͍͔̜̿͆̔͟͝l̥͡" I I I I I 16.) "Finally, a Grand Slam!" 17.) "I’m aware that I’m selfish. However, that’s the reason why I couldn’t approve of creating a convenient world just for myself. In a world like that, my whole existence itself will rot away and die. ''I would rather proudly choose to bear the loneliness than cling to the past just to comfort myself."'' 18.) "When People Dies of Blood Loss, that Mean's they Die" I I I I 19.) "The Future Should Be Decided by Each and Every Person In the world, and so what I... No, what we wish for is... A world with No Gods!" 20.) "You know what? I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with... you scumbag. You stole everything from (Name Drop)... You destroyed her... Now it's your turn! I will rob you of everything...!" I I I I 21.) "Right now Joker is Suffering from a phenomenon called, Way to many goddamn Non-canon name syndrome" 22.) "This'll be Over in a NanoSecond!" (Yes I used The DB Quote, It's allowed) I I I I I I 23.) "''Please believe me. I believe I know you never committed any crime. You gave me medicine, saved my life and taught me what I needed to survive. You are the great '(Name Drop'), and I am your sword. No matter how rough the path, I will follow you. 24.) ''"If you had said, "I give," then I would have stopped before this carnage had taken place." 25.) "Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound so unpleasant... The twilight there holds a serene beauty... You have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world. Bathed in that light, all the people were pure and gentle... But things changed once that foul power pervaded the world..." I I I I I I 26 "Nishima, Are you an NPC!?!" 27 "So, reaper meets reaper. But you are no kindred spirit. What have you come to harvest, foolish alchemist?" I I I 28 "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE RUNT YOU JEEEEEEEEEEEEERK!!!!!" I I I I I 29 "(name Drop), It may seem like I'm just Hanging out here, but I'm pretty busy, I'm way behind on my chores and I really need a Haircut" I I I I 30 "Everyone that you destroyed Kermit, there all back" "Holy Fuck, where's (Name Drop)" "That Fucker's dead, and not coming back, get over it" I I I 31 "I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk." I I I I 32 "Fuck off, Don't talk to me until I've had My goddamn Sugar" I I I I I I 33 "-''Evil Laugh''-" 34 "Chief Lying. Chief Made up Prophecy one Minute Ago. (Name Drop) Mad!" 35 "PREPARE TO TASTE JUSTICE, SHOVEL JUSTICE" I I I I 36 "Well, Don't you look Tastey!" I I I I I 37 "Tucker Did It" I I I I I I I 38 "I analyze every possibility, and I never give up. That's the way I live my life as a digger!" I I I I I 39 "YES!!" I I I 40 "Froggy, Monkey, and Doggy. You three are a disgrace." I I I I I 41 "When I get angry...when I lose my mind...my power skyrockets and... everything goes red. The world around me just...fades away. And all I can see is the person I want to kill. Of course, I've never actually managed to beat anyone in the past, but...I think my Dad knows that...if I snap here..." "Let me guess, "you'll kill me"?" "You said it, not me." I I I I I 42 "Remember the universe is a hologram, reality is an illusion, buy gold BYEE" I I 43 "I need a Monsta to Clobba dat der' (Name Drop)" I I I I 44 "Don't strain your brain, (Name Drop). He'll come back. He always does." 45 "I am (Name Drop). None surpass me. No one even comes close! Etch this into your skull! I am the (Name Drop)! The likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet! Or, better still... '''TO DIE, IN DISGRACE, AT THE HANDS OF YOUR MASTER!"' '''I ' I''' '''I I I 46 "Living on Earth in my time is like living in a nightmare... always running and hiding, looking for a way out." 47 "And Now to put the Old Man in a Home, A FUNERAL HOME, AAH- oh, oh shit, Damn, he runs fast for an old guy" 48 "Sorry, but you were Wide Open!" I I I I I 49 "Well done on making it this far, Inmate. Now that you have traversed your long, perilous recollection, you truly have entered the present... The effects of that drug are gonna wear off soon. This is your golden opportunity. You must grasp the truth that will save you from the brink of ruin. The Evil Influence who wishes you dead is fast approaching. If you want to win this unreasonable game... If you wish to take back your stolen future... Recall the bonds you formed with your allies... And grasp the truth that will save you from the brink of ruin." 50 "The important thing is not how long you live. It's what you accomplish with your life. While I live, I want to shine. I want to prove that I exist...And so, if I were to disappear, I think that all I have accomplished will go on." I I I I I 51 "(Name Drop) has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life." I I 52 "S''ince my latest appearances haven't been remarkable, I, the great (Name Drop), will appeal to the readers through violence!"'' 53 " *Screams in Waddle* " I I I I 54 "Monster, No, (Name Drop) isn't a Monster, (Name Drop) is... duh..." "A Genuine Demon?" "A true Freak?" "The Devil!" "OH MY GOD, HE'S SO, GODDAMN COOL" 55 "Battle Routine Set. EXECUTE!" I I I I I 56 "Oh, shut up!! You don’t know the first thing about strength! You turn your back on people, you run away when things get too hard, you put others in harm’s way instead of yourself!! You might be powerful, but that doesn’t make you strong." 57 "Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you..." I I I I 58 You can grow as big as you want, you can as ugly as you want, you can even get yourself world-dominating power, but I'll tell you (Name Drop), it's useless! 59 "You haven't seen a big, multi-headed dragon bent on ruling the world around these parts, have ya" 60 "I'm not going to be dependent on you. I'll seize my happiness on my own" 61 "Oh, My apologies, I thought I heard something about Delicious Pancakes" 62 "This is Just How I speak" I I I I I 63 "I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." I I I I 64 "You don't know SHIT about how I feel! (Name Drop) might DIE from this, for crying out loud! I'm going, and that's that!" 65 "Did you see that Shinji?!" 66 "I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as (Name Drop) now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it." 67 "Love and Hate are two side's of the Same Coin" (This is Generic as Shit) 68 "In Case you haven't noticed, I'm weird, I'm a Weirdo. I don't fit in and I don't ever want to fit in." 69 "I'll be back... To visit your grave that is..." 70 "Once he asked me what I thought had turned me gay." 71 "That's right (Name Drop), I'm you. Only even more awesome. (Namedrop) at your service." 72 "Sorry About your window, but your welcome for not getting robbed" I I I I I I 73 "A lot of big words you just used. All I really got from that is that you wanna fight. Fine by me." 74 "People can do it. As long as they can open their eyes and look around, they'll see it. They'll see the truth!" 75 "You can't really claim to "control" the planet when you're fighting for it every waking hour! Sure, you beat me fair and square not too long ago. I'll give you props for that. But how many (Namedrop) have I stomped? How many times have I sent you packing? I've beaten you before, (Namedrop). A '''lot'. And I'll do it again."'' Category:Blog posts